Big Day
by MrsKatyCullen
Summary: Moderator's choice for "The Breaking Dawn Screenplay Challenge".


_**"The Breaking Dawn Screenplay Challenge"**_

_Penname(s): MrsKatyCullen_

_Scene/Book chapter: Chapter Three, Book One_

_Author's Choice/Moderators' Choice/Outtake: Moderators' Choice_

_Any alternate pairings/substitutions: N/A_

_Disclaimer:_ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter Three – Big Day**

FADE IN:

INT. ALICE'S PORSCHE – DAY

ALICE

Oh, hell, look at your eyes! What did you do? Sit up all night?

BELLA

Almost.

ALICE

I've only allotted so much time to make you stunning, Bella – you might have taken better care of my raw material.

BELLA

No one expects me to be stunning. I think the bigger problem is that I might fall asleep during the ceremony and not be able to say 'I do' at the right part, and then Edward will make his escape.

Alice laughs.

ALICE

I'll throw my bouquet at you when it gets close.

BELLA

Thanks.

ALICE

At least you'll have plenty of time to sleep on the plane tomorrow.

Bella raises her left eyebrow, thinking deeply. Alice frowns.

ALICE

You're all packed and ready.

BELLA

Alice, I wish you would let me pack my own things!

ALICE

It would have given too much away.

BELLA

And denied you an opportunity to shop.

ALICE

You'll be my sister officially in ten short hours . . . it's about time to get over this aversion to new clothes.

Bella glowers groggily out of the windshield.

BELLA

Is he back yet?

ALICE

Don't worry, he'll be there before the music starts. But you don't get to see him, no matter when he gets back. We're doing this the traditional way.

Bella snorts on 'traditional.'

BELLA

Traditional!

ALICE

Okay, aside from the bride and groom.

BELLA

You know he's definitely peeked.

ALICE

Oh no – that's why I'm the only one who's seen you in the dress. I've been very careful to not think about it when he's around.

Scenery changes to EXT. CULLEN DRIVEWAY – DAY.

Bella looks out the window to see twinkle lights with satin bows decorating the drive.

BELLA

Well, I see you got to reuse your graduation decorations.

ALICE

Waste not, want not. Enjoy this, because you don't get to see the inside decorations until it's time.

Car pulls into garage, north of the main house.

Bella protests.

BELLA

Since when is the bride not allowed to see the decorations?

ALICE

Since she put me in charge. I want you to get the full impact coming down the stairs.

Alice claps her right hand over Bella's eyes before getting in INT. CULLEN KITCHEN – DAY.

Bella catches multiple whiffs of the air around her.

BELLA

What is that?

As Bella is guided into the house, Alice's voice goes abruptly worried.

ALICE

Is it too much? You're the first human here; I hope I got it right.

Bella's voice is assuring, smelling the multiple scents.

BELLA

It's wonderful! Orange blossoms . . . lilac . . . and something else – am I right?

Alice is noticeably pleased.

ALICE

Very good, Bella. You only missed the freesia and the roses.

Alice uncovers Bella's eyes. Bella sees many hair and beauty products on the long counter. Bella begins to feel the fatigue of her sleepless night.

BELLA

Is this really necessary? I'm going to look plain next to him no matter what.

Alice pushes Bella down into a low pink chair.

ALICE

No one will dare to call you plain when I'm through with you.

BELLA

Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood?

Bella leans back into the chair and closes her eyes.

Enter ROSALIE.

Bella opens eyes.

ROSALIE

They're back!

Alice is suddenly tense.

ALICE

Keep him out of here!

ROSALIE

He won't cross you today. He values his life too much. Esme's got them finishing things up out back. Do you want some help? I could do her hair.

Bella's jaw falls open at Rosalie's words. Alice shows Rosalie different sections in Bella's hair.

ALICE

Sure. You can start braiding. I want to intricate. The veil goes here, underneath.

Bella stands up on Alice's command to ease the dress on. Bella's legs are shaking.

ALICE

Deep breaths, Bella. And try to lower your heart rate. You're going to sweat off your new face.

Bella throws a sarcastic face.

BELLA

I'll get right on that.

ALICE

I have to get dressed now. Can you hold yourself together for two minutes?

BELLA

Um . . . maybe?

Alice rolls her eyes. EXEUNT.

Bella is visibly worried, nervous and afraid.

Enter ALICE in a long dress.

Bella is amazed.

BELLA

Alice – wow.

Alice gives Bella a look.

ALICE

It's nothing. No one will be looking at me today. Not while you're in the room.

BELLA

Har har.

ALICE

Now, are you in control of yourself, or do I have to bring Jasper up here?

Bella grins widely.

BELLA

They're back? Is my mom here?

ALICE

She just walked in the door. She's on her way up.

* * *

Open Voting will run from July** 1, 2010 12:00 PM EST** to **July 7, 2010 11:59 PM EDT**.

Once Open Voting is complete, the top 15 entries will be submitted to our judges for their decisions from July 8, 2010 to July 18, 2010

All winners will be announced Tuesday, July 20, 2010.

So, uh...vote for me?


End file.
